Can I write our Reunion into a Song?
by ritchuuki
Summary: Nino seorang pengamen jalanan, miskin. Tapi dia memiliki seorang penggemar... Seseorang yang mengatakan menyukai lagunya. Arashi Ohno Satoshi x Kazunari Ninomiya Ohmiya Pairing 3


Tittle : Can I write our Reunion into a Song? (1/2)  
Author : ritchuuki  
Rating : PG  
Gendre : Romance, Angst, Fluff  
Pairing : Ohmiya  
Language : Indonesian  
Summary : _Nino memiliki seorang penggemar, walaupun dia hanya seniman jalanan. Paling tidak dia memiliki seorang penggemar. Seseorang yang menyatakan menyukai lagunya..._.

Desclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Arashi, mereka hanya seenaknya hidup di pikiran saya.  
Note : Makasih juga buat minna yang udah mau baca Ohmiya pertama dan walaupun dulunya mau aku bikin drabble, eh lama2 mikir apa jadi one shot, lalu kuputusin jadi mini chaptered arashi pertamaku. Enjoy…  
I write it for Nino's birthday in following days... and its a request from my friend :) I hope she like it.

Nino melirik case gitarnya yang terbuka. Tidak banyak yang melemparkan uangnya ke dalam hari ini dia hanya dapat mengumpulkan hampir dua ribu yen.

_"Haaaah…"_ Nino menghela nafas panjang dan suram.

Perutnya lapar. Dia bisa saja membeli semangkuk ramen dengan enam ratus yen saja tapi dia merasa sayang pada uangnya karena itu dia memilih tidak makan malam ini. Sungguh dia harus mengumpulkan uang sebelum minggu ini berakhir. Dia lalu mengemasi gitarnya.

Seorang pria lalu tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas dan membawa koper, membuat Nino terpaksa menoleh kepada pria itu.

"Aku suka lagumu."

Nino kaget terhadap pujian orang tersebut dan merasa malu. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dan menggangguk-angguk, "Te-terima kasih."

"Mainkanlah satu lagu lagi untukku," pinta pria tersebut masih tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Maaf, hari ini aku sudah selesai… Mungkin kau bisa datang lagi besok malam karena aku akan menyanyi disini lagi besok."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan datang lagi besok."

Nino tersenyum, "Terima kasih kalau begitu".

Lalu pria itu menunduk dan pergi. Nino merasa sedikit senang karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai lagunya. Besok dia akan tampil lebih baik lagi, dia memutuskan.

Langit mendung, musim semi yang agak dingin membuat orang berjalan sangat cepat. Jalan itu lebih semakin malam menjadi semakin legang. Nino berdiri di sudut trotoar luas yang sepi oleh pejalan kaki. Dia menyanyi dengan seluruh suara dan petikan gitarnya. Dan lagu terakhir baru saja telah selesai dan dia tidak datang…

Nino sedikit kecewa. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Orang itu tidak datang. _Huh bodoh sekali aku sudah mengharapkannya datang, _pikir nino dalam hati.

Dan gerimis tiba-tiba turun. Nino segera memasukkan gitarnya kedalam case dan memeluk gitarnya sambil berlari ke tempat terdekat dimana ia bisa berteduh. Ia tidak mau gitarnya sampai basah apalagi rusak.

Lalu seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Maaf sepertinya aku melewatkan penampilanmu lagi malam ini. Aku tidak bisa segera datang karena urusan dengan pekerjaanku tidak cepat selesai… Maafkan aku," ujar orang itu menjulurkan payung menutupi Nino sambil sedikit membungkuk. Sisi kanan bahu pria tersebut basah terkena rintikan air.

_"Betsu ni, ii yo._ Kau tidak harus menonton pertunjukan kecil membosankanku. Kau juga tidak harus minta maaf, karena semua orang memang telalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan laguku."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji,"

"Mungkin kau melewatkan hari terakhirmu mendengarkan laguku karena aku akan menjual gitar ini," sahut Nino pada pria di depannya.

Pria itu menaikkan separuh alisnya heran. Lalu mengangguk kecil seperti mengerti.

"Maafkan aku… Ya... Ya... Seharusnya paling tidak aku menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu sebelum menjualnya. Setidaknya kau orang pertama yang ingin mendengarkan laguku."

"Kamu mau memainkannya? Kalau begitu terima kasih…" pria itu tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang hujan, suara gitarku tidak akan terdengar bagus sekarang. Dan sebenarnya besok sore aku sudah akan menjual gitar ini."

"A-aku libur besok…" balas pria itu segera.

"Kalau begitu besok siang aku akan menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu."

"Aku akan sangat senang", jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil menunjukan sedikit giginya.

"Tapi kau harus membayarku. Boleh aku mengenaimu biaya tinggi karena memperlihatkan pertunjukan terakhirku?"

Nino memasukkan penekanan dalam kata-katanya. Dia memandang pria di depannya penuh arti setelah menangkap anggukan dari pria itu.

Nino berdiri di depan pagar tinggi sebuah rumah. Rumah besar nan mewah. Tentu saja Nino menggendong gitarnya, sambil sedikit mengelus-elus perut bagian kanannya sembari berulang kali melihat kartu nama di tanggannya yang lain. 'Ohno Satoshi. President of Ohno group.'

Nino tak habis pikir kalau orang yang menyapanya semalam itu berlari pergi setelah memberikan payung dan kartu namanya adalah orang dari dunia yang sama sekali tak bisa dia bayangkan, dia bahkan tak berani memencet tombol intercom untuk memastikan. Nino keheranan… 'Ohno Satoshi'… Nama yang sepertinya pernah dikenalnya karena dia meras tidak asing dengan nama itu… Kepalanya pusing. Sudah lima belas menit dia berdiri di depan gerbang itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi rasa sakit semakin tak bisa ditahannya, dia akhirnya terjatuh di depan pintu gerbang rumah itu. Pingsan.

"Aku sangat khawatir menemukanmu pingsan di depan pintuku," ucap seorang pria dengan nada khawatir begitu Nino membuka matanya.

"Ohno-san?" tanya Nino pada pria itu.

"Iya, benar. Dokter bekata kau kekurangan istirahat dan nutrisi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan harus diinfus. Dan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa seluruh badanmu penuh lebam? Apakah aku harus menelpon polisi…?" tanya pria tersebut bertubi-tubi.

"Ah―aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menelpon polisi. Aku tidak mau membesar-besarkan masalah. Dan aku berterima kasih kau sudah menolongku tapi kau tidak harus mencampuri kehidupanku," ujar Nino pada pria yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Nino lalu menarik selang infus dari tanggannya. Tiba-tiba merasa malas dengan tujuan awal dia datang setelah bertemu pria ini.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi, aku ada janji sore ini untuk menjual gitarku. Aku sudah terlambat. Mana gitarku…?" tanya Nino bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah melirik jam dan seluruh ruangan yang luas itu. Gitarnya sama sekali tidak ada.

"Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan menggembalikan gitarmu besok."

"Tidak bisa, aku butuh uangnya malam ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah membayarkan hutangmu. Kau tidak perlu menjualnya lagi."

Nino bingung. Ekspresinya lalu berubah menjadi beringas, "Apa maksudmu…? Apa yang kau lakukan!? Haha, kau pasti bercanda... Kau tidak mungkin membayarnya! Hutangku banyak sekali. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku bahkan tidak menyenalmu."

Pria itu lalu menarik Nino kembali ke ranjang untuk duduk, "Maaf. Mungkin kau merasa bahwa tidak pernah mengenalku namun aku mengenalmu."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kau sudah tidak ingat kejadian belasan tahun lalu. Aku telah meminta seseorang untuk mencarimu selama ini dan ternyata benar kamu adalah orang yang aku cari."

"Apa maksudmu..?" Nino semakin tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba pria itu memeluk Nino. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau selama ini hidupmu menderita… Kau tidak ingat padaku lagi…?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," Nino mendorong pria yang menangis di depannya dengan seluruh tenaganya sampai laki-laki yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu terjatuh.

"Aku datang mencarimu, Kazu… Hanya aku tidak dapat menemukanmu karena kau sudah kabur dari panti asuhan…"

"Kau…!" Nino teringat sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang yang sama sekali ingin dia hapus dari kehidupannya...

"Maafkan aku Kazu,… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

Nino menyeringai. Ia baru tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia lalu mendorong pria itu lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi rasa sakit akibat pukulan para _yakuza_ tadi pagi masih terasa begitu tajam di perutnya. Dia lalu menumpukan badannya ke ensel pintu.

"Sial…!" umpatnya.

Dia tiba-tiba diingatkan dengan kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu saat dia berumur 16 tahun, masih seorang anak ingusan yang terlalu berani untuk memutuskan pergi melarikan diri dari panti asuhan untuk mencari sahabat baiknya yang diadopsi ke Tokyo.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa padamu! Kenapa kau muncul semaumu sendiri…!? Kalau sekarang, hahaha… Kenapa baru mencariku sekarang.…!" jerit Nino, suaranya bergetar. "Saat aku bahkan sudah lupa wajahmu.…" tambahnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak benar, ia masih sangat ingat waja Satoshi saat dia berusia 15 tahun... Hanya saja, kini wajahnya lebih dewasa membuatnya sulit menyadari bahwa itu adalah Satoshi...

"Kazu… Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku dengan nama itu…! Kau kira kau bisa dengan mudah aku maafkan… Setelah kau berjanji kita akan terus berkirim kabar setiap minggu, lama-lama suratmu semakin berkurang dan sama sekali berhenti sebelum tiga tahun. Aku yang terlalu lugu pada saat itu yang berpikir bahwa persahabatan kita abadi… Semua itu hanya omong kosong!"

"Kazu kau harus mendengarkan alasanku…" mohon Satoshi.

"Baik. Aku akan mendengar alasanmu dengan satu syarat…" rintih Nino suaranya dibuat dingin demi menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Apa itu…? Aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan apapun…"

Nino tertawa dengan begitu keras. "Hahaha…! Kalau begitu berikan aku semua ini! Rumah ini, semua hartamu! Berikan juga nyawamu untukku! Itupun tidak akan dapat menebus kesalahanmu…!"

"Aku bersedia. Asal kau memaafkanku… Dan asal kau hidup berbahagia, Kazu…" Satoshi menghampiri Nino dan menarik pundak Nino dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Dia memapah cowok pucat itu. "Kumohon jangan tolak aku, aku minta kau beristirahat dulu…"

Satoshi memandang mata Nino.

"Aku… Maaf tentang pertemanan kita… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus member tahumu…" kesedihan lalu terpantul dari sudut matanya. Kesedihan yang dalam... Nino baru menyadarinya tapi emosi masih menguasainya.

Nino ingin berteriak kembali namun dari sudut hatinya dia sesungguhnya mencari jawaban kenapa dia bisa melupakan janji mereka... Namun begitu melihat sorot mata pria di sampingnya ia jadi tak tega untuk marah lagi… Bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan orang ini… Bahwa 16 tahun, waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan... Ya, dia memang telah melupakan wajah sahabatnya... Tapi setelah bertemu sorot mata yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari 16 tahun lalu, semua kenangan bersama mereka seakan timbul kembali seakan itu baru kemarin. Bergemuruh di dalam kepalanya.

Nino merindukan Satoshi, bahkan sampai sekarang terkadang ia masih memimpikan potongan kenangan masa kecil mereka yang mereka habiskan bersama… Sekarang… Satoshi yang ia kenal telah berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki matang berumur 32 tahun yang memiliki sorot mata yang sama. Sorot mata kosong. Sejak dulu ia lebih suka kalau Satoshi tersenyum… Senyumnya manis, apalagi jika satu taringnya terlihat. _Masihkah ia tersenyum seerti dulu…_ Pikir Nino sekilas.

"Aku dipindahkan ke luar negeri pada saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungimu. Maafkan aku…"

Nino memandang ke kedua mata Satoshi. Lalu tertawa kecil. Menertawai alasannya itu.

"Aku berusaha mencarimu sejak kembali ke Jepang delapan tahun yang lalu… Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukanmu…"

Nino tak acuh mendengarnya.

"Kazu… Yang akan kukatakan ini mungkin kedengaran sanggat aneh. Bahkan kau mungkin akan jijik padaku. Tapi ini semua kenyataan. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga pertemanan kita. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik... "

Ada jeda di suara Ohno, "Sebenarnya sejak dulu―16 tahun yang lalu, aku… Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu… Dan aku tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Orang tua angkatku menyadarinya dan mereka mengkhawatirkan keanehanku, mereka mengirimku keluar negri dan mengisolasiku sampai aku tak bisa berhubungan lagi denganmu. Aku sangat menyesalinya…

"Aku mencarimu… Tetapi aku tidak pernah menemukanmu."

Nino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. _Benarkah begitu…? Satoshi menyukaiku…?_

_***continued...**_

Yoroshiku saran dan commentnya!


End file.
